DOMINOES
by Lucky the Soldier
Summary: Figuring he could use a stress reliever, Steve decides to go out for a night of fun. But between the relationship issues and life altering mistake, freedom seems impossible. All Steve wants is closure, but when things heat up between him and the people around him, he'll do whatever it takes to seek closure. Even if it means getting his hands dirty, maybe even bloody.
1. Introduction to Misfortune

'Sup dudes! Contrary to belief I have not dropped off the face of the earth. I've been doing some thinking. Lot and lots of thinking. My thing is usually humor but I want to try something a little more serious. So I've been compiling this little darling. I only hope that I meet your expectations and that you have fun reading. So sorry for the LONG hiatus. Enjoy :P

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Outsiders (S.E. Hinton does) if I did, I'd be living on a private island somewhere.

* * *

**December 13, 1965**

* * *

Tick…

…tock

Tick..

…tock

A large breath escapes me as I tear my gaze from the wall clock and turn it to the teacher. I was sitting in biology, listening to pencils frantically scraping across papers.

They were all taking notes for a quiz tomorrow, but I didn't bother. I was probably going to fail anyway.

Someone nearby scratches words onto the papers before him. Scritch scratch slish SCHRITCH SCRATCH SLISH

In front of me, a soc leans across his desk and starts chatting with one of his buddies.

I can't help but wonder if they're talking about me. They have to be.

His eyes, full of pure hatred, meet mine. They cut through me, forcing my mood to go dangerously low.

Does the whole town know? Why can't they just forget about it and leave me alone? Just get over it? I did. I did everything I had to do to keep the memories of that night locked in my head. My gaze turns back to the clock.

Tick…

…tock

Tick…

…tock

Nine o'clock? Damn, I sigh. Ten more minutes of this. My eyes dart down to the papers on my desk and I stiffen at my last page of notes.

The Water Cycle

-condensation

-precipitation  
-Keystone Lake

The notes crumple in my hand as I shove it into the pocket of my jean jacket. Maybe I'm being paranoid. A piece of paper hits my head as the teacher turns around, sliding down my shoulder before falling into my lap. I take hold of it and prepare to rip it open when the sound of the bell suddenly tears through the air. Thank God.

As soon as I enter the Geometry classroom I whip out the paper and quickly unfold it. Ignoring the voice in the back of my mind telling me to throw it away, I scan over the note. Every single line, every little word cuts into me like a blade.

* * *

Way to go grease bag!  
One less piece of trash  
to take out!

* * *

Blood boiling, I slip the paper into my notebook and slam it shut, throwing it under my desk. And suddenly, I hear the voices of everyone. Greaser guys, greaser broad. Soc guys, soc broads.

You wouldn't believe what happened at Tim's party this weekend!  
Did you hear what that Randle-guy did?  
Just left him for dead, I heard!

The words stick to me, make me feel sick. I've gotta get out of here. Doesn't matter where, just anywhere but here. My hand flies into the air, and I hop out of my seat so fast it'd make your head spin. Before long I find myself roaming down the hallways, trying to clear my head.

All I really want is just for everyone to forget. To just forgive-

CLOP

CLOP

CLOP

CLOP

CLOP

Turning the corner down the senior hallway, I wind up face to face with this bastard. Only this time, I was prepared.

"Get out of my way or else"

"Is that a threat?" He barks out.

"It's whatever you want it to be Mathews!" I bellow out. I'm done with all of it. Done with him, and everyone else who's made my life a living hell since the accident. And that's what it was, and ACCIDENT. Everyone is blowing this out of proportion and painting to be a murder or something. He's in this about as much as I am, but it's my fault?

I ain't the one who got us lost, or started the fight, or killed the kid.

It's not my fault.

* * *

I hope you all liked that intro! I tried to toss in all kinds of literary elements. Writing in the POV is pretty fun.

*whispers* Its Stevie in case you couldn't tell ;)


	2. From the Cradle to the Grave

I know that this isn't much, but I felt like a complete tool for not updating in a while. I haven't forgotten or given up the story or anything, but I'll be consistenly updating once I knock out all my college stuff. Consider this chapter as a little peacefull, friendship piece...UNTIL I start typing up scenes of ANGST, VIOLENCE, and MURDER! MWHUAUAUA!

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders is strict property of our beloved S.E Hinton.**

* * *

**THREE DAYS AGO**

* * *

"Steve, would you hurry up!" I really don't understand why he is in such a rush. This thing doesn't even start until, what was it, 6:00? Plus if I didn't find that ring in time I'd pretty much be screwed.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your drawers on." Reaching out from under the bed I grab the nearest thing to help pull me out. Not under there. _Where the hell could it be?_ I seriously need to find it before we go. Groaning, I run a hand through my hair and try to recall all the possible places that I could have left it.

Pocket? I pat down my lower half and can't feel a thing. Backpack maybe? Yeah right. Kitchen, truck? Why in the world can't I remember? I mean how the heck could I lose something like that? Giving up on the bedroom, I walk out and ponder other places. At the end of the hall, I see Soda standing there waiting for me.

Sodapop Curtis is a one in a million guy and one of the best friends I've ever had. We've known each other since grade school and have practically been through everything together. We even work together at the DX Station. He's funny as hell and always has my back. I can't help but crack a smile when he starts drumming a beat against the hallway walls. What can I say? One in a million.

"Stevie are you ready yet? We kind of need to get going." He warns.

"I know. I just need to find that ring. I've been looking everywhere for the damn thing."

"The one you're gonna give Evie?" I nod. Evie (my girlfriend) and I have been going steady for a while, so I figured that she'd—I don't know—Wear my ring. How I'm going to ask her? I have no clue; I don't even know where the dang ring is. As if reading my mind, Soda suddenly replies.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll help you find it."

"Thanks man." And just like that, we start searching the entire house from top to bottom. We split up; he takes the kitchen, bedrooms, and attic. I take the bathroom, porch, and living room. Things have been getting pretty rough back home. Its nice to know that I have at least one person I can always count on.

* * *

Yeah, that sucked. I don't blame if you flame (heh heh), but if you choose to keep reading, I promise you an awesome, crazy, sick-nasty fanfic! :P Thanks for reading! P.S. Expect a long chapter in the future.


End file.
